What happened?
by teamWolfPackDK
Summary: What happens when Paul imprints on Bella when she goes to see Jacob the first time after he phased? What will Jacob say? But most of all what will Bella say?
1. Chapter 1

I haven't seen Jake in forever! We went to the movies over a month ago and on the way home he seemed really off, so I felt his forehead to see if he had a fever and he felt like he was burning up! When he dropped me of at home I told him to go home and get better and to call me once he got better. But like I said I haven't heard from him in over a month and each time I call him it's Billy, Jakes dad, that picks up the phone and he just keep telling me that Jake doesn't wanna talk to me. So right now I'm on my way to La Push to talk to him. He can't keep avoiding me! Dad keeps telling me to give him some time but I miss and need my best friend so much right now. Since Edward and the rest of the Cullen's left life haven't been the same. My friends weren't really welcoming me back to their group, the only one that welcomed me was Angela. So the past year we have been hanging out a lot. Yeah OK Jake took me back too, but that was mostly because he've had a crush on me since we were kids. But now I'm glad that school is over so I don't have to put up with everybody staring at me all the time. I graduated from high school last week and I was so disappointed that Jake didn't come, but Billy was there and he had a present with him from Jake. I would much rather have preferred Jake being there and not get a gift. The gift was a handmade bracelet with a wolf craved in some sort of tree hanging from it. And I haven't taken it of since Billy gave it to me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed I was parked outside Jakes house. I took a couple of deep breathes before opening the car door. I got out of the car and walked towards the front door, but as soon as I reached the front porch the door opened and Billy came out to meet me.

"Bella what are you doing here? I have already told you that Jake doesn't wanna talk to you!" Billy looked both sad and angry at me.

"Well hello to you too Billy! Surprisingly I'm here to see Jake! And no matter what you say, I'm staying right here until Jake gets the guts to tell me himself that he doesn't wanna be my friend anymore! So you can either let me in and let me sit inside and wait for him or just let me sit out here and just let me be!" I know that I'm being too hard on Billy but right now I don't really care that much. The only thing I care about is seeing Jake again.

"Come in then Bella! Your dad would kill me for letting you sit outside when it's raining." Billy wheeled himself inside again and I followed him. He turned on the TV and started to watch some baseball match that was on.

"Bella just so you know I have no idea where Jake is right now and I don't know when he's coming back." Billy looked over at me with sadness written all over his face.

"That's alright Billy. Hey is there anything you need help with around here? Cause I would be happy to help." I smiled at him, even though I was mad at Jake it didn't mean I had to be mad at Billy too, he smiled back at me.

"Bella you don't have to help with anything. But if you really want to the house needs some cleaning up, but that's Jakes job so you don't have to do it!"

"I know you don't mean that Billy! I know you would be thrilled to actually get the house cleaned properly!"

"Yeah you're right! But you don't have to feel like you have to do it! But believe it or not Jake is actually really thorough the few times a year he cleans the house!" By the end of the sentence he was laughing and once he started I did to.

"Oh Billy I would give so much to see that! You have to call me the next time he cleans the house!" We were both laughing so hard right now. When we gained our breathes again Billy seemed so much happier than when I came.

"So Billy I'm just gonna start cleaning. Call if you need anything."

I went down the hall to the closet and retrieved the things I needed. I went around cleaning till around lunch time, and then I went into the living room to ask Billy if he was hungry but he was asleep in front of the TV so I just decided to make some lunch and wake him up once it was done.

I was almost done with the food when the back door busted open and 6 enormous guys came in.

"Billy you know you don't have to cook for us all the time!" the oldest looking guy said. When he said that he looked up and noticed I wasn't Billy. He looked really shocked to see me, I don't think I know him but at the looks of it he obviously knows who I am. He cleared his throat to get the others attention they all looked up from their conversations. One of them stepped forward once he saw me he looked really mad, he looked so familiar but who he is I can't remember.

"Bella what the hell are you doing here?" Oh it's Jake! Damn he has changed a lot since I saw him last!

"Well hello to you too Jake! I promised Billy to clean the house and now I'm making lunch for him and me!" Why the hell does he look so damn angry? It's not like I've done anything I haven't done before!

"Bella could you please go outside for a minute?" The oldest looking guy asked me.

"Yeah I can do that, but why would I? I don't know you so why should I listen to anything you say?" Who the hell does he think he is? One of the guys in the back stepped forward, he was looking really angry and he was shaking like crazy!

"Bella just please go outside! And I'm Sam Uley the one that found you the day that the Cullen boy left you alone in the woods!" Oh that's why he looks familiar! But I still don't like him!

"Whatever, I still ain't gonna do it! I need to finish lunch for Billy, so I'm just gonna stay right here!" The one that a step forward before came all the way over to me and started yelling in my face.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Just get the fuck out of here beeefooo…" He just stopped midsentence after he had made eye contact with me. It felt like a cold hand just ran down my back! All I could do was look into this guy's beautiful blue eyes. We stood there looking at each other for I don't know how long, till somebody cleared their throat. I was the first one to look away and see who wanted our attention. I looked up and met Sam's eyes. I looked around the room and saw Jake looking really angry and he was shaking like crazy! Two of the others were trying to hold Jake back and the last one were trying to calm him down by talking to him.

"Paul get a hold on yourself again, please! I don't think Bella likes the way you are looking at her! Guys can you take Jacob outside before he does something he's gonna regret!" His name is Paul, nice! But why the fuck was he yelling at me one second and then the next one he's looking at me like it's the first time he sees the sun? Damn Bella get it together and tell him to shut the fuck up!

"Paul is it? What the hell is your problem? You can't just start yelling at somebody you don't even know! So you just shut the fuck up and let me get back to what I did before you all came here!" When I said this both Sam and Paul looked really shocked at what a bitch I can be! When Sam got himself together he started laughing really hard.

"Damn Paul this one's gonna be a handful even for you. Bella would you mind making lunch for the rest of us too? Cause I think that it will be easier to explain everything here." What does he need to explain to me?

"Shut up Sam! And shouldn't you go outside and see how the probie is doing?" Paul said looking at me again.

"Paul I actually think its best that you do it, cause it's your fault he's mad!" Why would it be Paul's fault? Paul looked at me one final time before walking out the door.

"Bella when you're done with lunch can you come outside? Cause we all got something to tell you!" I just nodded and then he walked out the door. I started on lunch again and tried keeping my mind of Paul, but there's just something about him that draws me in, I have this weird feeling that I need to be close to him to ever be happy, weird!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul POV**

We have all just been out on a quick patrol, so now we're on our way to Jake's place to get some lunch. When we got closer to the house we could smell the food cooking inside. And like always we were all goofing around when we walked in.  
"Billy you know you don't have to cook for us all the time!" Sam said as we were walking through the door. None of us thought anything of Billy not answering at first, until Sam cleared his throat to get all our attention. We all looked up and saw none other than the famous Bella Swan. Jake haven't been talking about anything else this past month other than getting to see her again. And here out of nowhere she's standing in his kitchen. She looks so confused when she looked at us.  
"Bella what the hell are you doing here?" Jake practically yelled at her. She both looked hurt and shocked by the way he talked to her. But getting it together she answered him.  
"Well hello to you too Jake! I promised Billy to clean the house and now I'm making lunch for him and me!" Jake looked soo pissed now, and he was starting to shake a bit. Then Sam stepped in and tried to get Bella to go outside, so we could talk some sense into Jake.  
"Bell could you please go outside for a minute?" She just seemed to get angry at Sam for trying to help her.  
"Yeah I can do that, but why would I? I don't know you so why should I listen to anything you say?" What a fucking spoiled brat! She can't just stand there and think she can get away with talking to my alpha like that! I was starting to shake like crazy! Yeah I know I shouldn't let a little girl like her get to me like that, but I'm known for my bad temper so I shouldn't be a surprise to anyone. Sam tried once again to get her to go outside since I was on the breaking point. I didn't hear what Sam said to her all I heard was her answer.  
"Whatever, I still ain't gonna do it! I need to finish lunch for Billy, so I'm just gonna stay right here!" That's it! I can't take it anymore. I was so furious that she couldn't just do what Sam told her to. So I stepped forward and started yelling at her.  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Just get the fuck out of here beeefooo…" I stopped midsentence as I got eye contact with her. Everything seemed to change. All I could do was stare at her. She had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Shit! I just fucking imprinted on Bella Swan! Jake is gonna kill me! All he's talked about since he phased was how much he hoped he was gonna imprint on Bella when he was allowed to see her again. I was still starring at her though but someone clearing their throat caught my attention. I looked up and saw Sam starring at Bella and me. Bella's eyes drafted to Jake and then she looked a bit scared. Then I saw why. He was shaking like crazy he was at the point of no return. Embry and Jared were trying to hold him back and drag him outside. Sam was trying to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. Apparently I was still starring at Bella because suddenly Sam punched my shoulder.  
"Paul get a hold on yourself again, please! I don't think Bella likes the way you are looking at her! Guys can you take Jacob outside before he does something he's gonna regret!" I look around and try to get my head together. Just to see Embry and Jared dragging Jake out the door. Then out of nowhere Bella goes on a bitch trip that surprises the rest of us.  
"Paul is it? What the hell is your problem? You can't just start yelling at somebody you don't even know! So you just shut the fuck up and let me get back to what I did before you all came here!" Wow! What the fuck just happened? What did I do to get that?! Then out of nowhere Sam started to laugh. WTF was his problem? When he got it together he managed to say something while trying to catch his breath.  
"Damn Paul this one's gonna be a handful even for you. Bella would you mind making lunch for the rest of us too? Cause I think that it will be easier to explain everything here." Damn fuck you Sam! It's not even funny.  
"Shut up Sam! And shouldn't you go outside and see how the probie is doing?" I said as I turned my attention back to Bella. Then Sam had another bright idea  
"Paul I actually think its best that you do it, cause it's your fault he's mad!" Great just great! He's never gonna listen to me. I think he could be ready to kill me when get out there. I looked back at Bella one last time before walking out the door and into the lion's den.  
What am I gonna say to Jake? It's not like I can actually do anything about. Jared was standing at the tree line, starring at me as I walked up to him.  
"Soo Bella huuh?" He said looking at me. I just shrugged.  
"Yeah… so how's Jake? Sam said it would be best if I went to talk to him." Jared looked at me for a minute before answering.  
"It's not that bad. I just think it came as a shock to him that you of all people were supposed to be with her. Embry took him for a run to calm down but they should be back soon." Great so he isn't as mad as I thought. But there's still gonna be a lot of talking to do.  
"I should probably get this over with then. Do you know where they went?"  
"I just think they went down to First Beach, but I'm not sure." We stood there for a couple of minutes before Jared turned to the house it wasn't till he turned that I saw Billy sitting in the door. He looked at us with a curious glance. Sam probably haven't told him yet.  
"I'm gonna go find Jake. Hopefully I'll be back soon." Jared just smiles at me and says.  
"Just take your time, just send Embry back when you find them." Ok so here it goes. I walked into the forest got undressed and phased. The first thing that hits me when I phased is all of Jake's emotions, anger, heartbreak, confusion and so much more.  
 _ **"Embry I really don't get it! I was supposed to imprint on her! Not Paul, not anyone but me!"**_ _You could hear the confusion in his voice. He still hadn't noticed I had phased, but I could feel Embry knew.  
_ _ **"Jake take it easy! It's not like you're never gonna see Bella again. You guys just weren't meant to be. Plus it's better that she's with Paul instead of that bloodsucker! So look at the bright side mate!"**_ Embry was trying his best to calm Jake down, but I'm not really sure it was working because I could still feel all his anger towards me. I could see they were laying on the beach. Good thing the weather is shit because otherwise they wouldn't be able to do that. I'm almost at the beach now, so it's probably time to tell Jake that I'm here. _  
__**"Jake mate I'm really sorry but it wasn't on purpose! I know how much she means to you and how much you've wished to imprint on her. I really wish there was something I could do to make it better other than just say sorry!"**_ I had to get all of this out before he could interrupt me. I just got to the beach and I laid down next to Jake looking out at the water. I could still feel the anger in him, but it was getting a little bit better. _  
__**"Embry, Sam and Jared want you to go back to Billy's. Bella's making lunch for all of us."**_ Embrylooked at Jake before answering. _  
_ _ **"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave the 2 of you alone?"**_ You could hear the skeptical tone in his voice. And I totally get it! Because out of the entire pack me and Jake have the biggest tempers. But hopefully it would be alright this time around. I don't know how many times we've gotten into fights over nothing this past month since he phased. To my surprise Jake answered before me. _  
__**"Embry, it's gonna be alright. I just need some time to get used to this. And I promise not to kill him or anything. Just go back and tell the others we'll be there soon."**_ You could feel the surprise coming from Embry but he just nodded his big head and took off to Billy's. _  
_We just laid there for I don't know how long just starring at the water so deep in our own thoughts that we didn't even listen to each other like we used to. Then out of nowhere Jake sat up and looked at me tilting his head to the side. _  
_ _ **"So Paul you really did imprint on her, didn't you?"**_ What surprised me the most was that he didn't even seem angry anymore. _  
__**"Yeah dude I really did. I'm sorry but you know it wasn't my decision. I hope you know that!"**_ I really was so sorry for doing this to Jake. But hopefully he will learn to respect it. _  
__**"Dude don't be sorry. I know it wasn't your fault. I'm actually glad it was you out of everyone, because I know you will take good care of her. And you're not a leach so that's a big bonus as well. But just know that I'm gonna keep an eye on you and if you ever hurt her I'm gonna make your life a living hell!"**_ Well that came as a surprise. I was both surprised and so happy at the same time. So happy that he's alright with it and so surprised that he was so quick to do it. _  
_ _ **"Jake you don't know how much that means to me that you accept this! And I know it's gonna take some getting used to for all of us. But hopefully everything is gonna be alright."**_ Jake was still sitting and looking down at me, but now I could see a little smile on that big mouth of his. _  
__**"So should we get back to the others and get something to eat if there's any food left for us?"**_ Jake asked as he got up on all four before starting to walk towards the forest. _  
_ _ **"Yeah we probably should, otherwise they're just gonna think we killed each other."**_ With that I got up and walked after Jake into the forest. We raced back to Billy's and of course Jake worn. That little guy is way too fast. When I got there he had already phased back and was standing in his cut offs. I quickly phased back and put my cut offs back on. Jake came over to me with a really cheeky smile on his face and before I knew it he had tackled me to the ground and was off towards the house again. Ohh he's soo gonna pay for that and then I took off after him. But before I reached him the back door opened and there stood Bella with Billy on one side and Sam on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLA POV**

Soo here I was with Sam, Jared and Billy. Just after Jake, Embry and Paul left I started cooking again. Billy and I talked for a while. Sam and Jared were just sitting at the table looking at me. They started to join our convocation and soon after we were all talking like we had known each other all our lives. We were laughing and joking around when Embry suddenly came through the door. Everyone looked at him expecting him to tell what happened but all he did was shaking his head and then took a seat next to Sam.  
"So are they killing each other yet?" Jared joked. Sam gave Jared a really stern look, but the only response he got from it was a smile.  
"Nahh when I just phased back they were just talking. Jake probs just needs some time to get used to it." Embry said and then looked at me. I've got no clue what Jake has to get used to, but it sounds a bit like it has something to do with me.  
"Are any of you gonna tell me what this is all about? Or do I have to wait for Jake to get back?" I looked around at everyone and they were all looking at Billy for some reason. What is it they don't wanna tell me?  
"Bella you're going to have to wait for Jake and Paul to get back because it's their place to tell you and not us. I hope you understand!" Billy said looking a little bit sad. Orhh who could say no to Billy? He's always been like a father to me and I loved him almost as much as my dad.  
"Alright then Billy, but I wanna know when they come back!" He just smiled at me and patted my back. I turned back to the food and in no time we were all talking and joking again.

I had finished the food a little while ago so now I was sitting at the table with the others and we were talking and making fun of Embry because he kept asking all these really stupid questions. It had been almost 2 hours since Embry came back. Jake and Paul were still not back and I was starting to worry a bit, but the others didn't seem to worry at all. Then out of nowhere we could hear yelling and what sounded like someone getting tackled to the ground. I got out of my seat and walked to the door with Sam and Billy hot on my heels. When I opened the door I saw Paul chasing Jake across the lawn. When Paul saw me he stopped right away and just stood there smiling at me. Seriously that dude is way too weird!  
"What? Can't you keep up Pauly?" Jake called over his shoulder. He still hadn't noticed Sam, Billy and me at the door.  
"Come on Paul! I know you're gonna lose anyway but still dude, give me a little competition!" Jake tried again, and it seemed to get Paul out of whatever trance he was in because he took off after Jake again and tackled him to the ground in no time. I looked at Sam and Billy, they both just laughed a little and went back inside. Wasn't someone going to make them stop or something? It looked like they were ready to kill each other. I walked into the kitchen to find the other guys eating. Great so now they just think they can eat the food I made without asking?  
"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, they just looked up at me really confused.  
"Well that out there is gonna take some time because none of them are gonna give up. And we've already waited over 2 hours for them to get back and we are starving. And we don't want all this delicious food to go to waste." He was just sitting there smiling up at me. Ohh for god sake, he's right I was really starving as well. But Jake and Paul were probably gonna kill each other out there. Embry could see the concern in my eyes, so he took my hand and gave it a little squeeze before looking up at me and saying.  
"Don't worry Bella. They always fight like this so it's pretty normal. They're gonna come in again in a bit." I just smiled at him and got back to my seat next to Sam and started to eat with the others.  
Surely enough 10 minutes later Jake and Paul walked through the door laughing and with dirt everywhere. I jumped out of my seat and straight into Jake's arms. He was a bit shocked at first but he quickly returned the hug. Over his shoulder I could see Paul looking both angry and sad just starring at the ground. I still would really like to know what his deal was? I don't know him so why would he be mad for me hugging Jake. Before I could finish that thought Jake let me go and just looked me in the eyes.  
"Bells I'm really sorry for ignoring you for that long. I only did it because Sam and I thought it was the best way to keep you safe." Really Jake? That doesn't make any sense at all. Why would they need to keep me safe? And why would staying away from me do that? Before I could answer him, he started to speak again.  
"Bella it's time you officially meet this guy over here!" He pointed behind him. Paul was still looking at the floor and wouldn't make eye contact with me no matter how hard I tried. WTF was wrong with him? It's not like I'm dangerous or anything.  
"So are you gonna look at me when I say hello or are you just gonna keep starring at the floor?" It was really weird and I didn't wanna be a part of whatever game he was playing. He just kept standing there not doing anything. What an idiot. Everyone else was quiet and was just looking from Paul to me and then back again. Great I'm not gonna do this anymore. I turned around and walked over to Billy and the others.  
"Billy I'm sorry but I have to go home. It was really good to see you again! I hope you guys liked the food." I leaned down and gave Billy a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Billy smiled at me when I let go of him.  
"It was really good to see you too Bella. And now don't be a stranger anymore! I've missed having you around. Say hii to Charlie from me." Billy hugged me again. I said my byes to Sam, Jared and Embry. I looked over my shoulder to Jake and Paul. Paul was looking really sad and Jacob were trying to comfort him but it didn't seem to help. I just turned back to the door and got out to my car and drove home.

This has been the weirdest day ever! It was really great to see Jake and Billy again but Jake acted so weird when I first saw him, and then when he got back he was almost himself again. Guys are so weird.  
And what the fuck was up with that Paul guy? One minute yelling at me and the next not being able to take his eyes of me. And then when he and Jake got back he wouldn't even look at me.  
But it was really fun to hang out with Sam, Jared and Embry. I met Embry a couple of months ago at Jake's, but I had never met Sam and Jared. They were all really welcoming and we had spent all day just having fun. I was a little bit sad that I just left but I was really not in for any of the weird games or whatever it was that Paul was doing.  
I just pulled into the driveway and saw dad's car wasn't there. Kinda good because I think I'm gonna go for a walk just to clear my head. I just need to go get my coat before I leave. Dad had left a note in the kitchen for me.

 _Bells  
I'm not gonna be home for dinner  
me and Billy are gonna watch the  
game together tonight  
love you  
Dad _

Well that's nice. Then I don't have to worry about making dinner for him. I grabbed my coat and left through the backdoor and went to the forest. I only got a few meters in before I stumbled over something on the ground. When I looked for what it was and I did not expect to see what I saw. There on the ground was this big bear wolf thing laying there. It wasn't moving or anything it was just lying there looking at me with really sad eyes. The eyes looked really familiar but I don't really know where I've seen them before.  
After a couple of minutes, it got up and walked over behind a tree. 2 minutes later Paul came walking up to me from the same spot where the big wolf thingy had just left. He stopped a couple of meters from me, and still he wasn't making eye contact with me. What I wrong with him? What was he even doing here?  
"Soo Bella, uhm I'm sorry I was acting so weird at Jake's earlier. I've just had a really weird day and I wanted to come say I'm sorry for yelling at you and for ignoring you after." He looked at me with so sad eyes. But how can he stand there apologizing for that when just 2 minutes ago there were a big wolf thing at the same place he is standing now?! Didn't he see it?  
"Didn't you just see that BIG wolf thing that was just here!? How can you just talk like that when just a couple of minutes ago there were a fucking wolf right where you are standing now?!" He just sorta stood there and again he was just looking at the ground. But this time it looked like he was thinking about what to say. So I just stood there waiting for him to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

**PAUL POV**

So once again I got Bella mad. She had asked me if I was gonna talk to her or just keep starring at the floor. I've NEVER been the shy type but being around Bella just made me so shy that I didn't know what to do or say. Of course I had kept my mouth shut. So after a couple of minutes she said her goodbyes to all the others. I was just standing there looking after her. I had started to shake from the pain of her walking away from me and Jake was now trying to comfort me. Not that it helped the slightest. I need to go after I kept telling myself but my feet just wouldn't move. I looked around the room and everyone was looking at me.  
"Paul maybe you should go home and get some rest. You've been through a lot today and you look like shit." Jared said to me with pleading eyes. And that was all it took to get me out of the trance I had been in.  
"Well Jared I don't fucking care what you think! Or any of you guys for that matter!" I pointed around the room at all the others. Sam put his arms up like a 'I surrender' kinda way. I need to get out of here. NOW!  
"I'm outta here!" I yelled and ran out the backdoor remembering to slam it when I left. I ran to the forest pulled of my shorts and phased. I'm so glad all the others were at Billy's so no one would disturb me right now. I really just need to clear my head and just run around for a while. Within a couple of minutes, I found myself on my way to Forks. In other words, I was on my way to see if my imprint was ok.  
Now I was laying in the edge of the forest looking at Bella as she got out of her car and went inside. I was just lying there listening to her heartbeat and feeling miserably and not really paying that much attention to what was going on around me. When suddenly out of nowhere someone stumbled over one of my paws. I almost couldn't be bothered to look that was until this amazing scent hid me. BELLA. I looked up and then we lock eyes. She looks both confused and scared. I think I may still look really miserable because now she only looks confused. After just lying there for some time looking at her I get up and go behind a tree. I quickly phase back and pull on my shorts. Urghh I don't know what I should tell her. She is allowed to know about us, but that doesn't make it any easier. As I walk out from behind the tree Bella looks both shocked and relieved to see me. I only glance up at her for about 2 seconds and then I'm looking at the ground again. How the hell can one tiny little human make me so damn shy?! That couldn't be normal for imprinting. Well I gotta say something to her. So I can just as well start with an apology for earlier today.  
"Soo Bella, uhm I'm sorry I was acting so weird at Jake's earlier. I've just had a really weird day and I wanted to come say I'm sorry for yelling at you and for ignoring you after." I really hope she's gonna forgive me for that. I don't know what I'm gonna do if she doesn't! OMG I'm such a pussy! I could feel tears starting to get ready to spill. And away went my manhood. Great! If the others, see this they are never gonna let it go. She looks at me shocked to say the least.  
"Didn't you just see that BIG wolf thing that was just here!? How can you just talk like that when just a couple of minutes ago there were a fucking wolf right where you are standing now?!" Ohh hadn't really thought that could be the reason for her shock. Hmm how the hell am I gonna tell her not to be scared and that it was just me. I know she knows about vampires since she dated one not so long ago. By the way how in the world would someone willingly date a fucking vampire?! I don't get why she would do it after she found out what he was.  
Ok so here goes nothing.  
"Bella no need to be scared of it. Uhmm.. it was umm.. yeah you see it was.. um. Actually just erhmm.. me?" I end up sorta saying it as a question instead of a fact. Great just great. Now she's looking at me like I'm fucking crazy.  
"What do you mean? That can't have been you! It was a freaking WOLF!?" She almost screamed the last part. Great she's so never gonna believe me. Sam and Jared always made it seem so easy to tell you imprint about the wolf thing but that is so not reality. What am I supposed to do now? I need to say something. Or she's probably gonna break down.  
"Bella calm down. Umm… I don't really know how to explain it." Maybe I should tell her the legends or maybe I should just go? NO I can't just go but that would make it so much easier for me right now. She seemed to be a little calmer now. Wait now she looks kinda mad again. Why would she be mad again? She's really hard to get a read on. One minute she was scared as fuck and the next she was mad and looked like she was ready to kill me. I'm seriously never gonna be able to understand women.  
"Are you gonna say anything or just stand there looking like an idiot?" That last word got me back again. No one, and I mean NO ONE are gonna call me an idiot. Not even my imprint.  
"Here I was trying to be fucking nice to you and be gentle about what I was about to tell you and you're just standing there calling me an idiot? What is your problem?! I knew I should never have come over here. See you around leechlover." With that I turned around, phased and ran away. I didn't even care that she saw me phase and that I ruined yet another pair of shorts. I just need to get away and clear my mind. I looked back over my shoulder before I ran off. Bella was standing there with a really chocked look on her face, but not really scared but more amazed. I already felt bad for leaving before she had the time to answer, but I was just so pissed right now that I couldn't really control myself. I actually just called my imprint leechlover.. Why did I do that?! Urghh so typical me. Now she's never gonna talk to me again.

I don't know for how long I've been running before someone else phased. Jared.  
 _"So how did it go with Bella?"_ I showed him what happened and all he did was laugh at me. Really?! He can't be serious. There's nothing funny about it.  
 _"Seriously dude! You're such a pussy! I've NEVER seen you act like that around a girl before, and we've been friends for years."_ I still don't see what funny.  
 _"Ohh shut up Jared! You weren't any better when you first met Kim. You're just lucky Kim isn't as stubborn as Bella. I don't know what to do about her. She pisses me off but she also makes me feel bad when I get mad. And why Jared why does she make me so shy?! I've never in my life been shy before how does she do this to me?"_ It really frustrated me that this little girl could make me feel all these different emotions at the same time. I both hate and love it.  
I could see Jared was getting closer to where I was laying. He came up next to me and popped down beside me.  
 _"You know it gets easier. You just have to tell her and see how she reacts. She can't react that bad since she used to be around vamps all the time."_ He chuckled a little at the last bit.  
 _"Yeah she can't be scared of me when she dated a vampire. Plus I'm way hotter than that vamp."_ I winked up at Jared. He just laughed at me. I was starting to feel a little bit better, but I still felt bad for getting that mad at Bella. I'll just have to make it up to her soon. That is if she wanna talk to me again.  
 _"Don't worry Paul! She's gonna come around. You just have to show her that you really are sorry and didn't mean what you said to her."_ Since when did it get so easy to talk about this with Jared? But I know he's right tho.  
 _"Yeah you're right Jared. Thanks dude. I think I'm gonna go home and get some sleep and then go talk to Bella."_ I nudged his head with mine and then took off so I could get some sleep. If only I had known how hard it would be for me to fall asleep. I couldn't get Bella out of my head so in the end I ended up running back to Bella's house just to see that she was alright. I just got there and just laid down in the edge of the trees so that I could see the window to her room. She was sitting in the window reading. Suddenly her head shot up and she looked straight at me. No? she wouldn't be able to see me, right? I was too far in the trees for anyone to see. I was laying there thinking to myself and suddenly out of nowhere Bella was right in front of me. Crap.


End file.
